I'll Never Be Your Beast of Burden
by owleyes333
Summary: Sam bothers an already-grumpy Dean, and when Sam decides to make it up to him, he realizes someone already has. Mild, suggestive Dean/Castiel pairing. One or two swear words, but otherwise clean.


_A brief "hello" to whoever is reading this! :P This is my first publication, and came out more serious than I had anticipated, but I think the ending is cute. Its just meant to be a short little something, and was done as a challenge. I feel like a jerk for giving my opponent the word "carrot," but hey, its a challenge, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! [:_

_SPN Write-Off Day 1  
Challenge Word: "Reaction"  
Characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam  
Rating: PG (Only Slight Suggestive Content)  
Setting: Beginning to Mid Season 5_

**I'll Never Be Your Beast of Burden**

It was supposed to be a long day today, spent questioning suspects for yet another case. Sometimes, these cases seemed like a waste of time...but what else were they supposed to do? They had been running around, sidestepping the devil, and trying to figure out a way to beat him back into oblivion. So far, they had very little. So then, why not save a soul or two while they were in town? Sure, these people might die again during the apocalypse, but hey, saving them this time around proved to be a nice distraction. Sometimes.

This time, however, it was different.

"It's normal for Cas to disappear on us, but without even telling us why he was here?" Sam looked over at his brother, who sat quiet and sullen behind the wheel. "I mean, he just showed up, starred, and left a minute later. What was that about?"

Dean's grip on the wheel tightened. "Who knows."

"But don't you think he should of said _something_ -"

"Maybe it's better he didn't." Dean snapped back. He looked in the rearview mirror for a second, then back to the open road. "Maybe he had nothing to say. Maybe he's just dropping in because he feels like he needs to check up on us, for no good reason."

"Then why even show up in the first place? Its not like he needs to - "

"He's a fucking angel!" Dean yelled, then more quietly said - "Apparently, he can do whatever the hell he wants..."

"He looked upset to see you like that, all -"

"Shut up, Sammy."

Sam said nothing more, fully aware he pushed one of Dean's buttons. It had been happening more recently lately, whenever Castiel was mentioned. He wondered if there was something his brother was not telling him...

The ride to the hotel that morning was spent in silence. Dean, grumbling, had entered the room, tossed a bag on the first bed he saw, and headed into the bathroom. The door slammed shut. A minute or two later, Sam heard the shower start to run and figured he might take this opportunity to go out and get some food as a peace offering. He knew he did nothing wrong, but having a grumpy Dean in the room wouldn't make anything better. On his way out of the room, he passed by Dean's bag and saw he had left the keys to the impala on top of it, unattended. Sam glanced briefly over his shoulder before pocketing the keys and heading out of the hotel room. It would only take about twenty minutes to find a place, grab some food, and head back. Dean wouldn't notice the missing impala.

Twenty minutes turned into an hour quite quickly, and when Sam returned to the hotel room, he sighed audibly before putting the key in the lock. He was sure Dean would have a few choice words with him. Instead, as he pushed open the door and peeked timidly into the room, he noticed Dean was still in the shower and everything was the same as he left it. Or better, really, since Dean's voice could be heard in the bathroom as he sung - loudly, and badly.

Sam slipped into the room and shut the door.

"_I'll never be your beast of burden -"_

Sam smiled, knowing Dean picked the song for a reason.

"_My back is broad but it's a hurtin' -"_

Sam headed toward the bathroom with a bag of burgers in hand. Dean didn't apologize often, and Sam was sure this would have to suffice as an apology.

_All I want is for you to make love to me -"_

Sam rose one of his hands to knock on the door, but stilled as he heard another, monotone voice.

"I will never be your beast of burden."

_Castiel? _Sam thought, his eyes wide. A small twitch developed in Sam's left eye.

"...Cas, that's not how the song goes," Dean said with a sigh.

"Oh."

"After I sing my part, you're supposed to _sing _yours, not just...speak."

"I was singing, Dean."

Sam's hand fell from the door and he walked back to the table by the window. He dropped the bag down in a huff, realizing he was already too late. Apologies had already been exchanged.

"_I'll never be your beast of burden,_ " Dean sang again, encouragingly, "_I've walked for miles_, m_y feet are hurtin'-_"

"We could have flown."

Sam slammed his head on the table, hoping it was loud enough to shut them up.


End file.
